Submit OCs Please
by Tigereye13
Summary: Hello, one and all. I am currently looking for OCs. Details of the story. Need some humans for the resistance and free zones still. Mutant form now available along with the list of characters that have made it so far. T just to be safe. Thanks.
1. Villains

Hello, readers and writers of Fan Fiction. I need some help with a story that I'm writing. I have the basic premises and how the chain of events will happen but I need Villains. The basic plot is that it is set at least 10 years in the future where the world is ruled by one single government that oppresses the populace, there are a few spots that are still free but they have to fight every day to maintain their freedom. The people that obey have fine, happy lives. Those that fight back are enslaved or outright murdered. Mutants that have powers related to energy, such as electricity, are used as power sources for the major cities. Other mutants are either killed upon sight or enslaved, either to be used in experiments or as pets to the upper class. The Resistance is made up of mutants and humans who fight for freedom and justice. The resistant is mostly mutants many of whom are from the X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, and even some Morlocks.

Anyway, what I need are villains for my story. Also, no mutant villains at the moment. If I need other types of OCs I'll put up another form in the next chapter.

I'm doing this because I have writer's block on some of the stories that I'm writing right now.

Thanks for taking the time to create a character in advance or just for reading this.

**Villain Form:**

Name:

Age (17 up):

Sex:

Sexual Orientation:

Height:

Weight:

Body Build (if they are muscular it will increase their body weight):

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style, length:

Ethnicity:

Nation of Origin:

History:

Family:

Personality:

Position in Society (Government personal, Aristocrat, Military, Scientist, etc.):

Morals (Are there lines that they won't cross, what are they):

If a friend or family member turned out to be a mutant what would they do:

Their view on mutants:

What is it that they do:

How do they interact with coworkers:

How do they interact with civilians, people of lower class:

Motivation:

Weapon of choice:

Mercy Level (1-10, 1 having no mercy to 10 completely merciful):

What are they willing to sacrifice to meet their goals:

Skills:

Good at:

Bad at:

May I kill them?

Can I PM you if I need to?

Edit:

I forgot something. If you already submitted a character you don't need to fill out this part unless you want to.

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:


	2. Resistance, Free Zone Form

First and foremost: Thanks to everyone that has submitted a villain to me. Currently I have villain OCs filling these roles Military (1), Military/Aristocrat (1), Aristocrat (2), Government Personal (4), and **zero scientists**! I could use some donated scientists, most of the scientists that I come up with are more harmful to themselves than to others so scientists would be helpful. The scientists are in charge of the facilities that use mutants as energy sources as well as the science division, which has created a collar that keeps mutants from using their powers (physical mutations aren't affected) and run testing on mutant subjects.

Moving on, this is the form for more humans! This one is for humans involved in the resistance and those that live in free zones. The free zones consist of Japan, Israel (it has more land than our Israel), Nova Roma (the fictional country in Marvel that Amara originates from), Ireland, Australia, Chile, and other places scattered throughout the world. The villains helped me narrow down some of the free zone areas. People that live in the Free Zones are always on the alert for the alarms of an attack to go off. People in these zones consist of family members of mutants/resistance members, runaway slaves, mutants(duh), and others.

Mutant forms will be coming up in about a week, but I really do need scientist villains and humans for this form. You can post multiple OCs at a time; I don't really have a character limit.

**Resistance Member/Person Living in the Free Zones Form (Human):**

Name:

Age (17 up if they are in the resistance, 10 up if just living in the Free Zone):

Sex:

Sexual Orientation (questioning is an option):

Height:

Weight (if under Body Build you make them muscular it will increase their body weight. If you are unsure of the weight, just leave me with their height along with their Body Build and I'll figure it out from there.):

Body Build:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style, length:

Ethnicity:

Nation of Origin:

History:

Family:

Personality:

Morals (Are there lines that they won't cross, what are they):

Their view on mutants:

Their view on the current world order:

How do they interact with coworkers or classmates:

How do they interact with other people:

How do they interact with mutants:

Skills:

Good at:

Bad at:

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

May I kill them?

_*Note if they are in the Resistance and live in the Free Zone please fill out all information below. If they are one or the other just fill out the asked for information._

**Resistance Member Information only:**

Position in the Resistance:

What is it that they do (some are fighters, some help smuggle mutants to the free zones, etc.):

Where is it that they live:

If they live in areas controlled by the government, what is their "status" in sociality:

Why did they join the resistance:

Motivation:

Weapon of choice:

Mercy Level (1-10, 1 having no mercy to 10 completely merciful):

What are they willing to sacrifice to meet their goals:

**Person living in the Free Zone Information Only:**

Position in the society:

Which free zone do they live in:

What is it that they do (student, doctor, government personal, etc.):

Why do they live in the free zone:

Do they have a weapon? If yes, weapon of choice:

_***For everyone**_

Anything that I missed?

Can I PM you if I need to?

The next update might not be until Saturday or Sunday of next week. I have a ten page paper that has snuck up on me that is due next Friday and I need to finish reading _Why Women Have Sex_ in order to start on the paper. I also have to track down my ride home for that Friday so that I can get home for Thanksgiving break.

I want to give people time to submit some scientist villains as well as other villain OCs before I make the final call, but most of the villains that I have been sent I will probably use.


	3. Scene that started this

**This is the scene that started this story. Not sure where it will appear in the story itself, I might use it as the starting chapter. I haven't edited it other than the stuff that was changed going from paper to computer.**

* * *

><p>The man's green, unseeing eyes stayed open as he tried to locate the source of the noise in the cell. When he heard nothing, he started to struggle with his restraints. He had no plan of action if he managed to get free of them but he didn't care. Being strapped down to the cold metal chair for an unknown amount of time was driving him nuts. His body forced him to stop struggling after three minutes, his body demanding rest.<p>

Several coughs escaped his lips before he had the chance to try to stop them. His head jerked up upon hearing the door open. He glared in the direction that the footsteps were coming from, steadily getting closer. He tried pushing his arm against the restraint so that he could try to put up a fight but it ended like his earlier attempt. Cold metal was pushed against his lips as water passed through his lips.

When he was first brought to this facility he would have spat the water out of his mouth, but now his cracked lips and burning throat carved the cool liquid more than maintaining his pride. The metal cup was moved away from his lips, silence engulfing the room again. Suddenly he felt a rough hand hit his face, leaving a stinging sensation behind as the harsh voice demanded, "What are you supposed to say, E097613, after being given water?"

"You expect me to be grateful or something?" his voice was barely above a whisper, cracking as the words seethed out of his mouth. "What is it that I'm supposed to be grateful for? You giving me water? Or keeping me alive to be used as an energy source?"

The man was about to punch him in the stomach as a chain of coughs made their way out of E097613's mouth when another person entered the room. She wore a lab coat, shaking her head at the man's actions. The man had turned his complete attention to the woman as soon as she had entered the room. Her voice was cold as she stated, "Ensign, you are to discipline the subject but not cause too much harm. Energy sources are useless if they can't create energy."

She walked over to where E097613 was strapped down; he was glaring in her direction. She sighed, "Still not producing a spark I see. Ensign, go get some transfer people along with a doctor, I think subject E097613 needs to be moved to medical bay for a while."

She brushed orange bangs, he tried to pull away but had limited movement, as she eyed the mutant's mostly blonde hair, "The rebels are always the hardest to train."

* * *

><p><strong>Where did I get E097613? It was random! I think there should be enough hints as to who this person is. E097613 is not an OC.<br>**


	4. Mutant Form

First off, sorry about not updating sooner. Friday night I return home from college and then spent Friday and the rest of the time catching up with my family and other things. Meant to update Saturday but forgot.

Moving on. I only have one human resistance member and one human living in the free zone submitted. I could use some more so that Amanda won't feel so lonely. Before anyone asks, yes, I ship Amanda and Kurt together.

This is the mutant form. I thought about doing different forms for the mutants that were slaves and energy sources and have resistance and free zone mutants have their own form, but figured that it was easier this way. You can submit multiple OCs.

With the powers, I like there to be some connection with them, unless one of the powers is a physical mutation then it doesn't need to be connected to the other power. But otherwise something that links them together.

**Mutant Form**

Name:

Age (Resistance 17 up, free zone & government controlled zone 10 up):

Sex:

Sexual Orientation (questioning is an option):

Height:

Weight (if under Body Build you make them muscular it will increase their body weight. If you are unsure of the weight, just leave me with their height along with their Body Build and I'll figure it out from there.):

Body Build:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style, length:

Ethnicity:

Nation of Origin:

History:

Power (two is the max, physical mutations count as a power. Please say how it is used here):

Power History:

Power Weaknesses (I want maybe three weaknesses and/or limits on the powers):

Family:

Personality:

Position in society (resistance, slave, energy source, etc.):

Where do they live (resistance base, free zones, or government controlled area):

Morals (Are there lines that they won't cross, what are they):

Their view on the treatment of mutants:

Their view on the current world order:

What is it that they do:

How do they interact with peers (coworkers, classmates, etc.):

How do they interact with humans:

How do they interact with other mutants:

Motivation:

Weapon of choice (not their powers, they will of course use their powers but I want to know what weapon they use):

Mercy Level (1-10, 1 having no mercy to 10 completely merciful):

What are they willing to sacrifice to meet their goals:

Skills:

If not a slave or energy source, are they wanted alive by the government? Why?

How do they think the government should be changed?

Good at:

Bad at:

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Anything I missed:

May I kill them?

Can I PM you if I need to?


	5. OCs that have made the cut

**Villains that made the cut. Listed by name, age, position in society, and creator.**

General Sherman Grant, 49, Military, created by Dracarot

Chad Samson, 35, Military/Aristocrat, created by Stormplains

Amelia Veneziano, 27, Government Doctor, created by XXPheonix FeatherXX

Dominic Gonzalez, 37, Government Personal, created by wolverine15120

Daniel Thanatos, 21, Government Bodyguard, created by Relina-Chan

John Seth, 29, Government Bodyguard, created by Keymaster37

Tonia Heart, 21, Aristocrat, created by El' Caliente

Christopher Rybek, 19, Aristocrat, created by capricorn66

Tatiana Komanov, 28, Scientist, created by arianscorp

Professor Manuel Guitierrez, 35, Scientist, Dracarot

**Human Resistance Member(s) that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, and creator.**

Cain Adamson, 19, Lower Chief, created by Relina-Chan

**Human(s) living in the Free Zone that made the cut so far. Listed be name, age, position, and creator.**

Susanna Redfield, 32, mutant supporter/family member of a mutant/Teacher, Kitcatkat13

If your character made the cut, most of them did, than congrats. If your character did not make the cut then I'm sorry, I just couldn't see myself using them. If your character made it, feel free to submit other characters for the other forms.

Thanks to everyone that has submitted characters thus far. The resistance/free zone humans could use a few more people. I think the villains have a good amount for the time being.


	6. OC Update

**First off, sorry for not updating sooner. I became busy with school work and settling back into my dorm room.**

**Anyway, this is an update of the characters that have made the cut thus far, so characters that have already made the cut are on this list along with new characters. The new characters will be in Italics.**

**Villains that made the cut. Listed by name, age, position in society, and creator.**

General Sherman Grant, 49, Military, created by Dracarot

Chad Samson, 35, Military/Aristocrat, created by Stormplains

Amelia Veneziano, 27, Government Doctor, created by XXPheonix FeatherXX

Dominic Gonzalez, 37, Government Personal, created by wolverine15120

Daniel Thanatos, 21, Government Bodyguard, created by Relina-Chan

John Seth, 29, Government Bodyguard, created by Keymaster37

Tonia Heart, 21, Aristocrat, created by El' Caliente

Christopher Rybek, 19, Aristocrat, created by capricorn66

Tatiana Komanov, 28, Scientist, created by arianscorp

Professor Manuel Guitierrez, 35, Scientist, Dracarot

**Human Resistance Member(s) that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, and creator.**

Cain Adamson, 19, Lower Chief, created by Relina-Chan

**Mutant Resistance Members that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, power, and creator.**

_Axel, 18, resistance member/helps teach self-defense, control electricity, xBlue-Rosex_

_Thomas "Red" Redfield, 34, resistance/scientist, control the molecules of water and other liquids, Kitcatkat13_

_Ganzorig Ganbaatar, 29, Major of the resistance, non-detection invisibility, Dracarot_

_Enrique Oculto aka Cloak, 19, helps hides resistance base and scout, Invisibility and cloak small locations, Stormplains_

**Humans living in the Free Zone that made the cut so far. Listed be name, age, position, and creator.**

Susanna Redfield, 32, mutant supporter/family member of a mutant/Teacher, Kitcatkat13

_Zachariah Tames, 13, student, Stormplains_

**Mutants living in the Free Zone that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, power, and creator.**

_Marie Esther Redfield, 12, student/helps mother teach, manipulate the motion of atoms and molecules in the air and objects around her, Kitcatkat13_

_Jasper Serket, 16, wants to be part of the resistance so he helps where he is allowed to/for now civilian, release electric shocks/yellow eyes that can see in the dark, Relina-Chan_

**Energy Source Mutants**

None

**Mutant slaves**

None

If your character made the cut, than congrats.

Thanks to everyone that has submitted characters thus far. The resistance/free zone humans could use a few more people, still. It is easy to see which areas are in desperate need of characters. But I could use some Free Zone (mutant or human) characters that live in places other than Australia so that I can have people there to play with.

I'll give you all a very brief introduction to two of my human resistance member OCs.

Allophones "Al" Fay, a sniper and strategist for the resistance he is in his fifties (in other words I need to figure out his age). He is often referred to as Uncle Al by the children that he knows since he has many nieces and nephews so the other kids picked up on that, some people say it as a joke. He regrets not leaving Ireland and killing Kelly and the dictator (the dictator has a backstory but no name yet, male 35 years old) when he had had a gut feeling that they would lead to trouble. He also joined the resistance because he has several mutant family members and disliked the anti-mutant sentiment when it first started. His attitude has always been "I won't judge you until you put your foot in your mouth." He dislikes the "kids" fighting and dying because of the mistakes of the old folks, so he tries to ensure that the younger members of his teams get to safety before himself. When he is not living in a resistance base or on a mission he resides in Ireland.

Scarlet (need last name). She lives within the control areas, using her house as a safe place for members of the resistance to sneak into the area to fight. She also acts as a spy gathering any information that she can. She also hides runaway slaves within the confines of her house. She feels like gagging when she has to act as if she supports the region but holds it back knowing that she can't blow her cover. She has fake collars that mutant members of the resistance can put on and still have their powers encase they need to hide in plain sight (only mutants that due this are the ones that can act the part and hold back their powers as well as not having emotional scars from being a slave or energy source). She is an OC from my Origin of the New Recruits story so she will keep that backstory. So her motivation is due to her childhood friendship with Ray (Berzerker) along with her own sense of justice saying that this region is corrupt. If she needs to fight she is good at hand-to-hand combat and her preferred weapon is throwing knives.

Some helpful resistance members that are mutants could be people that pretend to be slaves in Scarlet's house. Also I notice that I have no one is of African descent so if you're comfortable with creating one that is not a stereotype than feel free. I don't mind duplicate powers as long as the characters are well thought out but I could use some power verity. Also, try to make some differences between powers if you see someone already took a power that you wanted. Not all powers have to be for combat. Though getting human characters seems to be like pulling teeth.

I could use some more humans in the resistance and characters in general in the free zones, since I plan on spending some time there as well. If you have created any characters whether they made it or not already, feel free to create more. If they have a family, they will make it into the story.

Might not update for a while due to finals next week, last minute assignments, and then going home for the holidays and not touching the computer for days. And sorry about not updating sooner.


	7. Update! Yes I live!

**First off, sorry for not updating sooner. I became busy with finals, getting back home, and have not been on the computer that much. Also, I meant to upload this on Friday (which I did) but forgot to update the story. Sorry about that.  
><strong>

**Fair warning, I will be having Calculus 2 (aka, the evil class) this semester so my writing time will be limited. I am working on the prolog for the story though. Also, once I have that story posted I will take this one down so if you want your OC's profile I suggest copying your review with your character. If you forget I have all the character profiles on my computer and can PM them to you upon request once this story is down. The title will probably be "Dark Future". I know, not that inventive but I really can't think of anything other than the fact that this is a very dark future.**

**Some members are in both the resistance and live in the free zones so I just put them in the resistance for the sake of the lists.**

**Anyway, this is an update of the characters that have made the cut thus far, so characters that have already made the cut are on this list along with new characters. The new characters will be in Italics.**

**Villains that made the cut. Listed by name, age, position in society, and creator.**

General Sherman Grant, 49, Military, created by Dracarot

Chad Samson, 35, Military/Aristocrat, created by Stormplains

Amelia Veneziano, 27, Government Doctor, created by XXPheonix FeatherXX

Dominic Gonzalez, 37, Government Personal, created by wolverine15120

Daniel Thanatos, 21, Government Bodyguard, created by Relina-Chan

John Seth, 29, Government Bodyguard, created by Keymaster37

Tonia Heart, 21, Aristocrat, created by El' Caliente

Christopher Rybek, 19, Aristocrat, created by capricorn66

Tatiana Komanov, 28, Scientist, created by arianscorp

Professor Manuel Guitierrez, 35, Scientist, Dracarot

**Human Resistance Member(s) that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, and creator.**

Cain Adamson, 19, Lower Chief, Relina-Chan

_Henry Clay, 25, Naval Captain, Dracarot_

_William Scheer, 58, Spy/smuggler, Dracarot_

_Eliza Greenwood, 25, minor member/helps hides mutants, Flowergirl95_

_Jennet(Jenny) Allen, 42, medic, JediBarrisOffee_

**Mutant Resistance Members that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, power, and creator.**

Axel, 18, resistance member/helps teach self-defense, control electricity, xBlue-Rosex

Thomas "Red" Redfield, 34, resistance/scientist, control the molecules of water and other liquids, Kitcatkat13

Ganzorig Ganbaatar, 29, Major of the resistance, non-detection invisibility, Dracarot

Enrique Oculto aka Cloak, 19, helps hides resistance base and scout, Invisibility and cloak small locations, Stormplains

_Dylan Strife, 29, mechanic/cartoonist/writer, owl person, IamTheHydra_

**Humans living in the Free Zone that made the cut so far. Listed be name, age, position, and creator.**

Susanna Redfield, 32, mutant supporter/family member of a mutant/Teacher, Kitcatkat13

Zachariah Tames, 13, student, Stormplains

_Jeana Owens, 12, student, White horse_

**Mutants living in the Free Zone that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, position, power, and creator.**

Marie Esther Redfield, 12, student/helps mother teach, manipulate the motion of atoms and molecules in the air and objects around her, Kitcatkat13

Jasper Serket, 16, wants to be part of the resistance so he helps where he is allowed to/for now civilian, release electric shocks/yellow eyes and extended fangs, Relina-Chan

_Dominic Jay Adlanji, 11, thief, black bruises that can pile off and be used as weapons, Shikishima_

_Maris Donovan, 22, athletic trainer, creates spikes, A Half-Empty Glass_

**Energy Source Mutants that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, power, and creator.**

_Caleb Striker, 10, can absorb energy and release it, White horse_

**Mutant slaves that made the cut so far. Listed by name, age, power, and creator.**

_Aisha Takhur, 17, when she touches a surface she can read the DNA from that, TiaBolt_

If your character made the cut, than congrats.

Thanks to everyone that has submitted characters thus far.

My own characters introduced last chapter.

Allophones "Al" Fay, 56, sniper/strategist

Scarlet ?, 25, her house is a safe house for resistance members and runaways/spy.

Al comes from the depths of my mind and has been around for years there. Scarlet started out in my story Origin of the New Recruits.

One of my mutant OCs:

Takashi Hisoka, 29 years old. He is Japanese and lives in Japan. He supplies the weapons to resistance members after running a thorough background check to make sure that they are who they say they are. He is extremely paranoid never eating anything without making sure that it isn't poisoned and refusing to go into anyplace that is "insecure". He can move shadows to attack and always have them at the ready. He is also quick to attack when he feels he is threatened.

OK, I might take a few more characters but I think I should be ready to start soon. If you are interested in coming up with more OCs than I would say I need them among the slaves and energy sources as well as human/mutants in the free zones. Of course energy source mutants will have similar powers to each other (since there are only so many energy sources) but I could use some more. Diverse backgrounds, viewpoints, and such can make for interesting characters to work with. As a reminder that Free Zones as are follows: Japan, Israel, Nova Roma, Ireland, Australia, and Chile. There will be others, but they will only be free zones due to fighting.


End file.
